Letters to Fai
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: When Kurogane was still living with Tomoyo, he went out to pick flowers for her royal ceremony. But on the way, he found a letter written by Fai, a boy from another dimension. Kurogane starts talking back and forth with him. Everything is normal until one day, something bad happens, and Kurogane may need Fai's help.


_Hello, this is Snowe whisper. _

_Just so you know, this story takes place before the events of Tsubasa. When Kurogane is still living with Princess Tomoyo. I don't think I have to say this, but I still will, this is a story of pure imagination._

_Just if you didn't know, Yuoh is Kurogane, and Yui is Fai._

* * *

Tomoyo marched over to Kurogane.

"Kurogane, where have you been?" She asked, and Kurogane looked to the left and smiled about the thought. Princess Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Often he would just chuckle about what he had done, leaving her in the shadows. But she was okay with it. Because if it was dangerous or important, he would tell her what it was.

But, she still liked to pretend it bothered her.

She put her face on her cheek, and made herself tear up.

"Oh, no. I feel liked you don't love me anymore." She joked, while turning around. Kurogane could sense a lie just by looking into someone's eyes. So she had to make sure he couldn't see them.

"You've made me sad." She pretend sobbed. Kurogane just rolled his eyes.

"I know you're faking." He told her, and Tomoyo laughed.

Suddenly Amaterasu walked over to them.

"Kurogane, what have you done to the princess?" She asked, and Kurogane scoffed,

"She's pretending to be upset. Now get off my case." Suddenly out of no where, Souma popped up,

"How could you speak to her lady like that?" She asked, and again, Kurogane rolled his eyes. Then Tomoyo perked up, proving to Kurogane's point that she was faking. Tomoyo smiled and said,

"I have an idea."

"What is it, milady?" Souma asked.

"Well, maybe Kurogane could go pick some Ceremonial flowers. You know, for upsetting us." She responded, and Kurogane groaned.

"Really, Tomoyo, You come up with a new reason to make me pick those flowers every year." He replied, and Tomoyo just threw him a kind but conniving smile. Kurogane felt irked.

"Fine, I'll do it. Again." He replied, walking off.

He should have known. This time around every year, Tomoyo makes up some fake sob story, and makes Kurogane pick the flowers to make up for it. Kurogane walked through the woods, looking for the stupid flowers.

Suddenly, his foot stepped on something, letting out a tiny crumble.

Kurogane stepped off of it, revealing a tiny letter. Kurogane leaned down, and picked it up. Written on it was,

"Hello, this is Yui. I'm from the country of Ceres. You probably don't know this place. But I'm practicing my magic. So if this letter got to you, I passed my test. Please leave a response letter in the same place you found the letter. I would be most grateful."

Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"Who the heck wrote this? Is this some kind of joke? Oh, well." Kurogane said, and he continued to search for the stupid ceremonial flowers. Soon after, he found them, so he picked them, and returned home. But he was still holding the letter. Kurogane stared at it, rereading it.

It still didn't make much sense, but he had nothing better to do. So, he wrote a response. It read,

"This is Yuoh, the person who found your letter. I don't know how your letter got here without me sensing it. But I have to warn you. If you try to harm anyone, I will hunt you down." Kurogane nodded approvingly at his letter. It got straight to the point, while he still did what this Yui person wanted.

He didn't want to tell this person the name he goes by, so he gave him Yuoh. Which may not be a good idea, either. But Kurogane figured it didn't ,mat

Kurogane decided that once he dropped off the letter, he was going to wait for the person to pick it up. He wanted everything to be okay.

The next day, Kurogane placed the letter down relatively where he found it, and left. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and Kurogane had to shield his eyes. When the light left, the letter was gone. Kurogane looked around for the letter in shock.

"Where did it..?" He asked, but the letter was no where to be found.

Kurogane ran back to his house to make sure everyone was safe.

"Hello, Kurogane. Is anything wrong?" Tomoyo asked, and Kurogane slowly shook his head. He didn't feel a presence in the castle. So clearly the letter disappearing wasn't a decoy.

"Well, then, have fun." Tomoyo told him, and Kurogane sat down.

The next day, he went back to the forest to inspect some more. Before he even had time to sit in a tree to watch from afar, the letter appeared again. Kurogane was confused. Sure he knew magical people, but he hadn't seen magic like this. Kurogane walked over to the letter, and picked it up. It read,

"Dear, Yuoh. Thank you for returning the letter, but please place it **exactly **where I place it. It is harder for me to get the letter if it's not in proper place. Thank you for understanding."

Kurogane was a bit taken back. Then he was angry. He went home as fast as he could, and wrote a reply. It read:

"Dear Yui, your expectations are quite high. How could you assume I know exactly where you placed the letter?" After writing it, he placed Yui's second letter under his futon, where he had placed the first. The rest of the day, Kurogane was a bit angry. How the heck is he supposed to know exactly where the letter was placed? He didn't even know if that Yui guy places it in the same place, himself.

Tomoyo walked over, laughing.

"What is it?" He asked, and Tomoyo chuckled.

"Nothing. You just don't get angry often. Most of the time you're just worried about protecting me." She replied, and Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"I'm no different." Was all he replied with, and Tomoyo just smiled.

The next day, Kurogane placed the letter around where it was found. A bright light took the letter, and another one took its place. Kurogane quickly snatched it up, and read it. It read;

"Dear Yuoh. Maybe you should mark where the letter is. I mean, it can't be that hard." And Kurogane had to force himself not to rip up the letter. He took a deep breath. This guy was so annoying.

"I mean, it can't be that hard!" Kurogane repeated the sentence, but in a mocking tone. This guy annoyed him to no end. But still, Kurogane leaned down, and placed a rock where the letter was found.

With that, he walked back to his house, and wrote a reply. It read:

"Dear Yui, I don't like you." Was all he wrote. He nodded another nod of approval. Kurogane was going to lay down the law. The next day, he walked back to the same spot, and placed the letter under the rock. He nodded, and folded his arms.

"Ha, you little idiot. How do you like them apples?" He asked, but then was confused about why he had even said that. The letter disappeared, and another one popped into its place. Kurogane just realized that this guy wrote replies faster than he could blink.

Kurogane read the letter, which said:

"Ha, that's quite stupid, don't you think? Are you stupid." Kurogane screamed in anger, and once he got home, he threw the stupid letter under his futon. Souma walked over to him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, and Kurogane took out the letter.

"Read this." He demanded, and Souma grabbed the letter. She skimmed it, but then cocked her head.

"I don't know what this says." She replied, and Kurogane looked at her in confusion.

"Why not? You know how to read." He told her.

"Yeah, but not that language." Kurogane was confused. Later, he showed the same letter to Amaterasu. She looked at the letter for a moment, and then handed it back to him.

"I don't even know what that says." She replied, making Kurogane even more confused.

Kurogane practically ran over to Tomoyo.

"Can you read this?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I don't get it. No one else can read this letter." He told her, and Tomoyo smiled.

"Maybe you're the only one who allowed to read it." She told him, and Kurogane was confused. But like always, when he asked her to further explain herself, she didn't. So Kurogane walked back into his room, and wrote another reply. Which said,

"Hey. No else can read this letter. Is there a reason for that?" So the next day, he placed the letter under the rock, and the letter disappeared. Like normal a flash of light took the letter away. Another one came right after, and Kurogane read it.

"Yes. It's because I'm using my magic to give you the ability to read my language." Kurogane raised his eyebrow. Again, this guy had magic he wasn't used to seeing. Kurogane just decided to accept it for what it was, and went home.

The next day, Kurogane wrote in reply;

"So why are you writing these letters?" Kurogane wished that Yui would respond faster. He didn't want to wait an entire day to speak to Yui. But he had to.

The next day, Yui wrote;

"I'm practicing my magic. You see, I come from a different world. And this really helps my training." Kurogane was surprised. He had no idea the guy was from a different world. But the next few days went normal. Them asking about each other, telling each other things.

In fact, for the next few weeks, Kurogane and Yui had been talking. But one day right after he came home from the letter swapping, he sensed someone. Kurogane quickly ran over to where Tomoyo was. She was just sitting in chair, safe. But then he heard a scream. It was Amaterasu. Tomoyo and Kurogane ran over to her, and they found Souma crying.

"Where's Amaterasu?" Kurogane asked, and instead of Souma yelling at him, telling him not to call her that, she just kept crying. Tomoyo walked over to Souma, and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"What happened." She asked, and Souma met her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I failed her. She was taken." She responded, and Kurogane and set off instantly. He looked around the entire village, but Amaterasu was no where to be found.

Kurogane cussed, and came back home. Tomoyo was using her powers to search.

Kurogane walked over to her.

"Where's Souma?" He asked, and Tomoyo sighed.

"She's not back yet." Kurogane grew angry. Souma was out looking eve longer than he was. How was he going to save Amaterasu? Time was of the essence. But then he got an idea.

Fai walked over to Ashura, and Ashura grabbed his hand.

"You know, you don't have to do that. I know my way around the town. Taishakuten's house isn't that far." Fai told him, and Ashura smiled.

"I'm just scared you'll get lost is all. You're so small." He told him, and Fai felt embarrassed. Other than his dead twin brother, no one had ever cared for Fai. So it was always so weird to hear Asura say those things. Suddenly Fai heard Chi call,

"You got a letter!" Fai stopped walking. He was surprised. This wasn't their usual letter time. Fai let go of Ashura's hand, and ran over to his room, where the letter was placed. This must be bad. Fai now understood that Yuoh was a very punctual person. Even if he wanted to do something, he would wait until the right time.

Fai read the letter. It read;

"I hate to ask for help. But I need it. Amaterasu was kidnapped. And we have no clue as to where she is. They need your help...I need your help." Fai heart thumped, but he shook his head. No wasn't the time for that. He quickly wrote,

"Okay. I'll send a magical light, that'll lead you exactly to where she is." And off the letter went. He hoped it would help. Ashura walked over, and looked at the letter. Then he cocked his head.

"Are you still sending letters?" He asked, and Fai nodded.

"So one of his friends was kidnapped?" He asked, and Fai nodded again. Ashura closed his eyes. By the time they opened his face was on of worry. That worry then displayed itself onto Fai.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I saw the future. Your friend will die." He informed Fai, whose eyes lost colore.

"But there is one thing we can do." Ashura responded.

Kurogane read the letter, and instantly a magic light flew from the letter, through the forest. Kurogane ran after it. He wanted to tell Tomoyo and Souma, but Amaterasu could very well be near death.

Kurogane ran for twenty minutes, and found an underground cave. Kurogane jumped in. There were many candles, that lite up the room. He was surrounded by skulls. Kurogane followed the light into a door.

Kurogane tried to open the door, but no luck. He kicked it over and over. It barely came loose.

"Hello." Kurogane heard, and he whipped out his sword.

"No need for that." It was a woman's voice.

"I'll kill you if you don't give me back Amaterasu." He barked, and the voice laughed.

"You'll kill me anyway." She told him, and she was telling the truth. Kurogane was going to kill her. But then again, this person was so well hidden, he couldn't even sense her.

"I'll free her on one condition." She told him.

"Fine. But before that, how are you so well hidden?" Kurogane asked. He wanted to know how this person was so well hidden. Just in case he ever came across another one from her group.

"I stole the letters you received from the boy from the other world. He's so powerful, his letters give me magic." She responded, and Kurogane was in shock. He had no idea the guy was **this** powerful.

"What's the condition?" Kurogane asked, and suddenly, Kurogane was tied up, and was hanging from the ceiling. On the ground were hundreds of swords, each one right next to each other.

"I'll free her if I can have you." The voice responded, and Kurogane closed his eyes.

"Don't do it, Kurogane." Kurogane heard, and he looked to see Amaterasu. She was ragged, and cut up. Bad. Fury Kurogane's body. He wanted to kill the woman for doing this to Amaterasu.

"I'll do it." Kurogane said.

"NO!" Amaterasu screamed, and the woman came out from the shadows. She was tall, with a brown bun. She was wearing clothes that seemed other worldly. Clothes he had never seen before.

She walked over to Amaterasu, and untied her.

"But your powers won't work until you get home. Also, I wouldn't try hurting me. I'll just go after your sister if you do that." She warned, and Amaterasu wanted to kill this girl as well.

Kurogane breathed in heavy. He wanted to escape, but if he tried something, he knew the woman would hurt Amaterasu.

Kurogane locked eyes with Amaterasu and said,

"Protect Tomoyo for me, your highness." Tears came to Amaterasu's eyes.

"Don't call me that. How dare you call me that." She whispered. With that, she ran out of the room. The woman turned towards Kurogane and pulled out a button. Of course Kurogane didn't know what it was.

"If you do anything, I'll press this, and your friend will die." She warned, and Kurogane glared at her. He couldn't do anything. The woman pressed a different button, an Kurogane started to fall towards the swords. He closed his eyes, prepared to die.

Suddenly, magic swirled around Kurogane and flew him to safety. A boy in a huge robe with a hood ran towards the woman, and held out a book. The girl literally got sucked into the book, and Kurogane watched in shock. He couldn't see the person's face. But he knew it was Yui. Kurogane could see a few wisps of blonde hair, coming from the teenager.

Kurogane walked over to the boy, and petted his head

"Thank you, Yui." He spoke, and he saw the boy blush.

"I-I can't send you letters anymore." Yui told him, and Kurogane nodded.

"I understand. You're way too powerful." He responded. But before Fai disappeared, he asked,

"You're my friend, you know?" Kurogane chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He responded, and off the boy went. When Kurogane left the cave, Tomoyo's entire army was there. Kurogane was surprised. Tomoyo ran over to Kurogane and hugged him. Souma joined in. Even Amaterasu shyly came into the hug. Tomoyo looked up at Kurogane and asked,

"Kurogane, where have you been?" But all Kurogane did was look to the side, and laugh.


End file.
